Junk of the Heart
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: One Shot - Wessa. - Inspried by Junk of The Heart by the Kooks Will and Tess have some fun in the kitchen...not like that... well sorta. ;) Disclaimer inside. R&R Hope you enjoy it as much as my other ones, i just wrote this in about 30 minutes, so excuse it if it's not up to standard. ;L


**One Shot** – Wessa

**A/N** – Originally I was going to make this a Jessa fic, but then like it fit with William's character so well, so I just decided to leave it Jessa. *shrugs* I'll bring some more Jessa later. ;)

Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all her characters, I own my plot.

**Summary:** W_illiam and Tessa have some fun in the kitchen… not like that… well sorta. _

Tomorrow was William's 20th Birthday and Tessa thought that she might bake him something, well at least try. The last time she had baked was when she was living back in New York with Nate and her Aunt. She hoped that her skills hadn't faded, and if she followed the recipe it would come out. She figured that she should make something that William would like. She chose the raspberry and chocolate tart. It looked positively fabulous, but it was sad that she didn't like chocolate; otherwise she'd be sure to devour every single bite. She would try and make a custard one as well if they had the ingredients and if there was enough pastry to go around.

Tessa braided her hair, the curly locks flowing between her fingers as she looked down at the recipe book in front of her. She washed her hands, fastened the apron behind her back, around her waist and got to work.

Following the recipe she started with the pastry. Sprinkling flour on the dough that she had just made, she tried to roll it out, usually it would be quite tough at first, but somehow it started off really smoothly, that's when she noticed the hands accompanying hers on either side of the wooden rolling pin.

Turning her head slightly she saw William standing behind her and pushing the rolling pin out onto the pastry. Smiling, she added some more flour to the pastry and water to soften it up a bit more, to achieve a nice and light yet crisp tart.

"What are you doing William?" Tessa asked continuing to mix the pastry as he placed the rolling pin aside on the bench.

"Thought you might like some help… or just some company." He replied moving closer to her, til he was standing right behind her body. He placed his hands on top of hers and they both folded the pastry in and out making sure that it was even. But if Tessa was honest with herself, she was more focused on William's warm hands holding her own firmly as they kneaded the pastry and wondering if he felt the same spark and burning sensation whenever they touched. Shaking her head lightly she looked over at the recipe seeing what she needed next.

"Do you mind grabbing the chocolate in that cabinet over there?" she asked pointing to the cabinet in the top corner.

"Yes." William teased.

"Please." Tessa pouted slightly, but it didn't seem to change his mind, in fact it just made him laugh.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need the chocolate." She said, not realising the trap she had just set up for herself.

"I thought you didn't like chocolate Tess… actually I recall that you loathed it." William said curiously, an eyebrow raised and Tessa bit her lip. She didn't like chocolate, but she did want to bake something for his birthday tomorrow.

"Doesn't mean other people don't." Tessa muttered, before asking him again to grab it, but he seemed to be content in just teasing her.

"Come on, you said you'd help."

"Well the helping is done, now I'm just company." He smirked, moving onto the other side of the bench, sitting down on a stool, placing his arms up on the bench and holding his head in his hands, smiling at her charmingly.

"Well now you're being annoying company." She muttered, walking over to the cabinet. She stretched her arm out trying to reach it, but alas she was too short. She turned around to look at him when she hear snickers coming from behind her, and in return she glared at him. She picked up her dress showing a little too much skin, and climbed onto the small room of the bench and reached up to open the cabinet door and picked out the baking chocolate she was looking for.

She was about to jump down when she tripped her dress and fell straight to the tiled floor… well she would have if it wasn't for William's arms coming around her waist, keeping her off the ground.

Now both of his arms were around her back and legs and she turned to face him with a cheeky smile.

"I got the chocolate." She said laughing as he stared back at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, examining her for any injuries, and Tessa found that absolutely adorable, and she placed her empty hand on his chin, turning his face and attention to hers.

"I'm alright." She mumbled out, getting caught up in his adoring gaze.

"You could have hurt yourself, you know." He said, blue eyes staring at her concerned.

"Yeah well you could have gotten the chocolate for me." She said back as they both stared at each other for a moment.

"You can put me down you know…" Tessa mumbled out, being around William either made her extremely shy or ridiculously courageous, there wasn't really an in-between. He brought out the best and worst in her, but that's why she loved him.

"What if I don't want to put you down?" he said, his face coming dangerously close to hers. Slowly they both leaned in and she could feel his hot breath touch her cheeks making her face body tingle. She was sure if they kept moving in at that rate they'd be kissing and in the middle of the Institute's kitchen at that. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to tease him as much as shed love to kiss him, she loved hearing him laugh. Just as his soft lips were inches away from hers she brought up the packed of chocolate, his lips kissing the dark chocolate instead. For a moment, his eyes were closed and he just stood there frozen, before he opened them and a small frown came upon his face and she couldn't help but giggle as he set her down on the floor, now standing on her own she moved around him, but he grabbed onto her waist.

"I think you owe me something Miss Gray." He whispered breathlessly in her ear, pulling her close from behind.

"And what would that be Mr Herondale?" she asked, placing down the chocolate on the bench in front of her, just as he spun her around to face him.

"By the angel Tess just kiss me." He said, and she did just that.


End file.
